whats happeing to me!
by x0x.SkylarFate.x0x
Summary: jeff brother matt bas set him up on a blind date with an unknown visiter will jeff give in or will beth enterfear with his futuer
1. Chapter 1

a/n:hey its genii here wit my frist story hope you enjoy and i dont own any wretlers or the wwe just the oc's

jeff: man this is some bull. I am not doing this.

Matt: come on man you have to, for your fans.

Jeff; you no what your lucky I am a good holy person or right now I would have called you a dumb…

Matt; I get the point. Jeff just hear me out, your going to love this man.

Jeff: you better be right or god so help your soul

Just then Jeff hears a knock at the door.

Matt: she's here, which means it's my time to go.

Matt runs out the back door, while Jeff gets up off the couch.

Jeff pov~

I went to open the door and to my surprise it was Beth. What in the blue hell was she doing here. I let her in confused about what she was doing here. As soon as I closed the door I hear another knock. I get up once again and open the door to see the real guest of honor, the girl my brother set me up with. She was hot but steal a complete stanger, for all I know she could be some crazed fan.

Beth: jeff who is this … this thing.

Jeff: beth…

?: hold on sweets my name is cristle and for to im here because my dumb sister set me up on a blind date and lastly who are you. She shouted back

jeff: ladies stop , beth get out

beth: you know what i dont need you jeff and as for that girl, she can go to hell.

chirstle:yeah and you can kiss my ass.

jeff: get out now before i call the police

chirstle:nooo dont call the police let me at her ill kick her as for you.

just then beth left leaving jeff and chirstle to their thoughts.

jeff: im so sorry i didnt mean for this to happen...

chirstle; you know wat...

a/n:plez read and review to let me know how ya like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally im writing my stories, it took long enough so one jeff hardy stories coming up chapter two. info chapter.

_christle:_

age:29

is training to be a wwe wrestler but has never heard of jeff hardy. currently works as a tatto artist.

~christle's~

im going to kill my sister wat the hell is wrong with her. that bitch is going toget her ass kick messin with me. oh weel im here why not have some fun.I go to knock on the door and this dude named jeff hardy answered the thing ya know im being attacted by a two face jungle monster im guesing her name was bath, but who cares bout that she is really disrespecting me and thats not soon as jeff told her to leave all could think was she was touch by an forbide i see her on the that disater in heels left jeff said he was sorry bout his ex and all so i forgot about it and now im tring to enjoy my night. I wonder where this whole date thing could be going. i mean his hot man but im not easy t get in bed with but being here with him just seems right.

jeff: hey is there any place you would like to go?

me:naw im good how bout you?

jeff : i have no idea. maybe we could stay here ,ya know if ya want.

Me: thats cool with me, maybe we can have some fun... i aid with a sly grin on my face teasing him.

~jeff's pov~

christle is hot man... i guess im kinda emberrassed becase of beth's stunt today but i think tha reas of the nights going to be perfect i just hope there's no more interuptions or she's not a crazed fan. As a matter of fact she hasn't even mentioned my fame... dose she even know who i am? oh well im just tring to have some fun tonight ...PARTY HARDY STYLE TO MATTS HOUSE IT IS.

a/n:hope ya'll enjoyed chapter two... plez read and review bbbyyyeee~ genii~ out.!


	3. Chapter 3

~christle pov~

After me and jeff were hanging out and suddendly I heard a nosie outside and to surprise it was beth fucking with my car. All tthat went to my mind was lord please hel your child. I told jeff I left something outside and nneed to go to my car. Once I got outside I tackled beth to the I broke her nose jeff must have got supisous and came outside and happened to see me and beth having it out in the drive dumb moment of the day was when jeff came up behnd us, took out his cell phone and recorded the fight before he took me off of her and pulled me into a kiss. Then he asked me would I be his girlfriend. By looking in his tiger green eyes I could tell he was serious so of course I said yes. Beth was spechless and left. We waited until she drove away leaving us alone.

jeff:you know i was serious right?

me:yeah i could tell.

jeff:hey come on lets spread the news by going to matts party tonight.

me:yeah sure while not.

we headed to matt for some non stop fun hope there's no more problems tonight. just me ,my new boyfriend and and a couple of his close PARTY HARDY STYLE!

A/N:hope yeah enjoyed chapter 3 plez read and review!~genii~ out. p.s. sorry its so short hope to write more in da future bye.


End file.
